


The player that was played

by P24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Nightmares, Riddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P24/pseuds/P24
Summary: Stiles wakes up from a horrible nightmare, only to find that all his friends have been kidnaped by the work of his enemies...the Nogitsune. To get them back, he will have to play and win the Nogitsune´s game.





	1. The nightmare that never ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first story that I write, so I will really like to read all the comments and why you´ll like to happen in the story. Thanks and enjoy!!  
> The author

When Stiles opened his eyes, he felt a cold crushing feeling that ran through his spine and all his body. Fear. He couldn't tell where he was, all he could see was a pitch black room that he felt was infinite. He was curious and so, he decided to look around and see if he could find anything, but when he tried to take some steps, he was surprised by a cold, hard, transparent material. Glass. He looked to his left, right, upwards and downwards, but all he could see, where squared pieces of glass that surrounded him, leaving him in a transparent prison sealed away. He started to hit and punch the glass trying desperately to break them, but it was useless, he wasn't strong enough. Instead he felt pain radiating from his knuckles that were now burning red. Suddenly, Stiles felt a cold liquid soaking his socks, he looked down and found the what he was hoping not to find, water. Of course, his first reaction was to desperately try to find the entry of the water and block it, but he couldn't find it. And it was in that precise moment, that the panic arouse. "HELP PLEASE!! HELP!!! DAMN IT, IS SOMEONE THERE???" but although Stiles screamed and shouted, no one answered. It was as if he was screaming to a big black void. With the water now at his waist level, the tension was increasing, and Stiles´ mind couldn't think clearly, he realized that his heart rate was sky rocketing and he couldn't breathe. "STILES THIS IS NOT THE MOMENT TO HAVE A PANICK ATTACK, YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN" he said to himself, and decided to go back to the punching-the-glass method, and although deep down he knew it was useless, it was all he could think of. After a few tries, he decided to give up, now the water was at his head level. And so, he decided to take his lasts sips of air, relax and dive under the water.

He started to feel dizzy. His head burning asking him for some oxygen.

His eyes were closed, just wanting to slip away and close forever

It was in that very moment, when he started to see all his life play out. It was just like in a movie: Claudia sitting with him on a Sunday afternoon eating Mac and Cheese with him in the kitchen counter, his mom and his dad going to the lake to celebrate the 4th of July, eating burgers on the barbecue, singing songs while his mom played the guitar, watching the fireworks, having Scott at his house for sleepovers, building huge forts where they would spend the night watching a film and eating the sweet popcorn that his mom used to make, going out to play baseball with his dad in the park next to his home while his mom prepared some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to eat after they had finished, spending with his mom the evenings at the hospital when she got sick, hearing his dad opening the cabinet where he kept all the drinks and hearing him drink away all the pain that he kept inside, being there with her on her last moments, holding her hand and watching death slip in and taking his beautiful mom from him forever, seeing the amazing Lydia Martin for the first time and knowing that she had to be the love of his life, the night that Scott and him found Laura´s Hale body, and Scott was turned into a werewolf, all the crazy adventures that he had had with what was now his pack, his family....

All of that just in a matter of seconds. For a moment he wished he could have had a better way to die, a death that would make people remember him like a hero and a savior. But then he remembered that none of that mattered, really, what really was important was that, now, he was going to see his mom again, after almost 8 years he was going to be able to hear her mom calling him with her sweet voice, smiling at him with her pearly white teeth, he was going to be able to smell again that perfume that his mom used to love so much, and that she would always wear. He knew he was going to be happy again, once and for all, happy. 

Finally he closed his eyes forever, wishing he could have had the chance to say goodbye to the people he loved.

 

 

STOMP!! STOMP!! STOMP!!

Stiles felt like everything was shacking, and a sudden kick of adrenaline made him open his eyes. After a few seconds when his eyes adjusted to the water, he was able to see it clearly, it was him. There he was, with his metal teeth that made his smile as terrifying as it could get, the aviator jacket from World War II and, of course, the nasty and unclean bandages that were now starting to get rotten after so many years. The Nogitsune was in front of him, hitting, punching and kicking the glass trying to break it. Stiles felt agony, and tried to push as far away from him as possible,  _it can't be,_ he thought, _it´s impossible, we killed him, he was dead, we saw him turn into ashes, that night at the hight school we killed him, we followed the plan perfectly, it was supposed to work, how is this possible ? it has to be a mistake , I must .._

The sound of a crack stopped Stiles´thoughts. A giant crack had just formed in the glass, and then, it broke into millions of pieces that where washed away with the water that was dragging him out of that cage. He was unable to push away because the stream that had been formed was too strong for him, so he decided to stop moving and let his body go wherever the water led him to. He tried to stay awake, but for some reason he couldn't, and after a few seconds, it all went black.


	2. Love is torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a better way to torture somebody than with someone they love?

His chest started to raise and drop faster, he was waking up.

He started to feel wet and cold, and that was when his eyes started to open, slowly as the light was to bright for his eyes to adapt quickly. A few seconds later, he was awake but lost and scared. His eyes had to adapt to the light of the room, which he didn´t know where it came from as he was surrounded by darkness.

As he tried to get up to explore the room he was in he realised he couldn´t move, he was tied into a chair. It was then that he started to remember the events that had happened before. He realised that the headache that was killing him was from holding his breath underwater... well, actually, from almost dying, which was why he was cold and wet. He still had no idea why he was there, or even how he got there, but it was then that it hit him.

The Nogitsune.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHAT WAS HE DOING THERE? HOW DID HE COME BACK? HAD THEY REALLY KILLED HIM OR HAD IT ALL BEEN JUST ANOTHER TRICK ?_

All of these thoughts kept baging his head, yet they had no answers, at leat yet. 

 _Okay, Stiles. You need to keep yourself toguether and find a way to get out of here before anything else_ , he thought. He tried to pull as hard as he could the straps that were holding his hands and feet to the chair, but there was no luck. He tried to jump and maybe, only maybe, break the chair like in one of those action films that he loves. Bad news, the chair was somehow stuck to the floor. Of course, he was not going to scream, he knew that it was both a waste of energy and voice. He wanted to cry, just let his body and mind pass out by letting all out and hope that the answer would magically apear in front of him.

 _What are you even thinking Stiles? You can´t do that, not to you, not to your father, not even to your friends_ , he reapeated himself.  _His friends_ , there was somwthing comforting in those words. Not only because there are fricking supernatural creatures that could rip you into pieces in just a few seconds, but because he knew tehy loved him. They cared about him, and at thta very moment, he was almost 100% sure, that they were looking for him.

That though made him feel so weak and hopeless in that very moment. He was the human in the pack. Sure, he had the brain but, recently, he had learned that maybe being smart just wasn´t enough. He had even though about how things would have played out if he had said yes to that bite, Peter´s bite.

Maybe his friends could have not been hurt as much, as he could have been an extra help.

Maybe he could have protected his father. 

Maybe he could have been less of a weight and more of a help.

Even, maybe the nogitsune could have never gotten to him.

 

That is what that he regrets most. He risked everyone´s life and he even destroyed many. His father and friends have not been the same sinces that happened. And him? Oh he couldn´t even recognise himself. He had changed so much from all the pain. It had just been too much: thinking he had frontotemporal demential, being trapped with that monster, hursting his friends and family, the sleepwalking and the nightmares....

 

_Wait a second, the nightmares... What if that is it? What if he is just dreaming?_

It had to be that, there was no other explanation. Sudenly he felt so relieved, it was just a dream that he would wake up from and everything would be all rig-

 

Then he looked at his hands.

 

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and 10.

 

_It can´t be..._

 

 _1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and 10._ 10 fingers, no more and no less.

 

He wasn´t dreaming.

 

He didn´t even have time to panic when he heard a familiar sweet voice.

 

"Stiles?"

 

_It.. It can´t be._

 

"Mom-mommy?", he could say the word without stummering. It had been so long since he had heard those words coming out of his voice. Too long.

 

"Stiles honey, is that you?"

 

"Yeah, mommy, it´s me, of course it's me." He could stop the tears from falling.

 

"Oh honey! It has been so long, I could wait any longer, I've missed you", she was crying as well.

She was running to him with tears rolling out of his face and a smile in her face. That smile. He had missed it so much, he had almost forgotten. But of course, he had to show up.

 

"MOM RUN! HE IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU! YOU HAVE TO RUN FROM HIM, FAST!", he was screaming so loud. His mom was so close, she was going to make it. She was so close he could even smell her, that sweet apple pie smell.

It was her.

But she suddenly, stopped. Right in front of him, with wides eyes, a half open mouth and tears rolling from her eyes. She was beautiful. She looked healthy, like she was before she was sick.

Her long brown hair,

her warm and cozy jumper that smelled like cookies,

her rosy cheeks that looked like two delicious strawberries,

her brown and deep eyes where you could get lost,

her funny and spontaneous freckles,

her dimples that could make you smile anytime,

her.

Stiles was looking at her with wide eyes, hoping that there was somthing that could tell him that she wasn´t real. But there wasn't.

She gave him a big smiles, like the ones she had, right before she dropped down to the floor, dead.

 

When he looked up, the Nogitsune, had her heart.

 

And just for a slight moment,

 

he felt like he had his.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking soooo long to post this but so many things have been going on in my life. I had left this story behind as I didn´t know if people were going to like it. I recently thought about writing again and here I am.
> 
> Please leave comments and constructive criticsm if you think that errors were comited. Please leave any ideas that you think could fit into the story and if you enjoy this story.
> 
> Thank you sooo much <3


End file.
